


So Impossible

by words_reign_here



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, domestic violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here
Summary: Lydia Martin was Derek Hale’s best friend and had been since he was a scrawny ten year old and she was a fiercely protective six year old.Scott McCall was Stiles Stilinski’s best friend and had been since he could remember.





	

Lydia Martin was Derek Hale’s best friend and had been since he was a scrawny ten year old and she was a fiercely protective six year old. While both sets of parents expected Lydia and Cora to fall into a fast and easy friendship, Lydia surprised everyone by setting her sights on Derek and not letting go. Derek, for his part, settled into their friendship with an ease that surprised his family. Derek Hale, even as a child, was not known for his affections to be easily won. 

As they grew up, there was the typical teasing. Lydia bore it but never opened her mouth about the secret she knew about Derek and helped him to maintain the secrecy until he was ready to tell everyone. So when Lydia’s mother set the phone down one afternoon and sat down at the table with Lydia, who was thirteen at the time, and looked into her daughter’s eyes and asked if she had known Derek was bisexual, Lydia snorted and said, “Yeah, mom. I’ve known since I was eight.”

When Jackson Whittemore dumped Lydia two weeks before senior prom because he claimed that she was “dead weight”, Derek arranged with his college professors to take his finals early, drove the three hours back to Lakeport where they grew up, rented a tux, a limo and showed up at Lydia’s door with a corsage and a grin. Later, when the ambulance was called to the prom because someone found Jackson in the parking lot unconscious and fresh bruises blooming on his face, Derek feigned innocence. 

When Kate Argent deceived Derek into thinking they were in love and drained his finances, leaving him beyond broke, Lydia claimed she knew nothing when the money was later returned to Derek’s account through a series of hacks, exposing Kate as a thief of the highest order. Kate was arrested and sent to jail because tapes were leaked of her and another girl of indeterminate identity stealing millions of dollars from an oil company. The other girl was never found.

When Jennifer Blake wormed her way into Derek’s life, Lydia decided that though she did not trust the girl, she would remain silent until Derek said something. She was a good friend like that. Until she got a call while she was at party in Beacon Hills from Derek. His words were slurred and she couldn’t understand what he was saying. She got in her car and drove the three hours to Stanford at nine in the evening and let herself into Derek’s apartment. He was passed out on the living room floor, Jennifer standing over him and crying hysterically. 

Jennifer was a drug addict and tricked Derek into trying something. Little did Jennifer know, but Derek was allergic to a whole mess of things, pharmaceuticals included. Jennifer Blake disappeared after that. No one asked after her. 

So when it was time for Lydia to move into the dorms at Stanford, Derek was there to help her. He picked her up in his SUV from Lakeport and drove her to the dorms. She carried her purse up the stairs while he carried five of her suitcases to her private room on the third floor. They brushed past two dark haired boys who were staring up at the dorm hall with slack jaws. One clutched a stuffed turtle to his chest. 

“This is the only reason I worked out this year.” Derek complained as they arrived on the second floor. “I knew that when you moved into the dorms I would have to carry all your shit up here. And I knew, because this is my life, that you would not get a ground floor room. No. Lydia Martin has to get her own room.” He muttered. “The only private room they have is on the third floor. Thus, Derek Hale is forced to carry every single shoe Lydia Martin has ever purchased up the stairs.”

“That’s just clothes, darling. My shoes are in the box that’s still in the back of your SUV.” 

Derek groaned. “There’s more?” 

They entered her room and she frowned at the bare walls and the single bed and the ugly tile floor. “Yes. And we’re going shopping.” Derek groaned and followed Lydia down the stairs and out the door where the two guys were still standing, one of them still clutching the stuffed turtle to his chest. Lydia raised her eyebrows at the two of them but Derek ignored them. 

“You’re taking me to lunch, Lydia.” He grumbled. 

“You say that but you end up paying and you’ll make me choose the restaurant.” 

“I hate you.” 

~~~

Scott McCall was Stiles Stilinski’s best friend and had been since he could remember. It was always Scott-and-Stiles or Stiles-and-Scott. They played on a mediocre lacrosse team and did most of their homework together. Stiles was determined that they both get into Stanford because there was no way in hell he was rooming with some weird-o. So Scott was forced to keep up his grades, volunteer and learn two foreign languages. 

Stiles had enough brains and energy for the two of them. He kept them focused on the end goal while Scott kept them grounded in the here and now and on what they should be doing to reach their goal. 

Scott worked at the vet clinic part time and Stiles worked at the library. They mostly flew under the radar at school and only went out on a few dates. Stiles was serious about getting into Stanford and rarely had time to do things that wouldn’t make his application essay shine. And that just bled over into Scott’s life. 

One night, on their last AP US History paper, Stiles looked up at Scott. 

“Hey dude?” He said. 

“Yeah?” Scott said, frowning at his essay.

“So we’ve only got like three more weeks till graduation.” 

Scott shook his head, eyes still glued to his computer. “That’s nuts, man.” 

“And I just wanted to tell you, you know- that before we leave-” Stiles stumbled for his words and Scott finally looked up. 

“What?” He said with a scoff. 

“Dude, I think I’m kind of gay.” Stiles said, dropping his face into his hands. 

Scott blinked. Stiles said a lot of off the wall stuff, but this was new. Well, not _new_ new.  Scott had suspected for some time now but he was a good best friend and didn’t push Stiles into any kind of talk he was obviously, strenuously avoiding. 

“Kind of?” Scott finally asked. 

“It’s like- I don’t know man.” Stiles whimpered. This was a situation. “It’s like I see a guy and I think _Wow, he’s hot_. But then I’ll see a girl and I think _Wow, she’s ho_ t.” 

“So bi.” Scott concluded. He nodded and clucked his tongue. 

“I made out with Danny.” Stiles whispered.  

Stiles had struck Scott speechless, again. “Ok.” Scott finally managed.

“That’s all you have to say?” 

“Dude, what would you say if I said that I made out with Danny?” Scott asked. 

Stiles opened his mouth. “Ok.”

“All right then.” 

“So you don’t care?” Stiles asked. 

“No, dude, I don’t care.” Scott said rolling his eyes.

“But we’ve shared the same bed!” 

“And you like to cuddle, yes, I know.” Scott shrugged. “Dude, as long as you are happy with whatever person you end up whenever you end up with someone, I don’t care. They just need to treat you well. Like the sun rises and sets with you. Like you hang the freaking moon. I don’t care if it’s a dude or a chick.” 

“Wow, Scott, that’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me.” 

“Because I’m the best friend you’ll ever have.” Scott reminded him. 

They went back to studying. 

Three weeks later they were in the newspaper, as both of them had won full rides to Stanford and were best friends. A human interest piece that Melissa framed and John put up on the fridge.

When it came time to pack up, Melissa hovered in Scott’s door, suggesting things and making sure he didn’t forget anything that was on their checklist. Scott carried it down to Stiles’ Jeep and began to pack it away in the backseat. Melissa hovered still, chewing on her lower lip. 

“You call me when you get there.” She ordered gently.

“I will, Mom.” He said. He took her hands in his and pulled her into his chest. He wondered when he got so much bigger and wider than his mom. She sniffled and hugged him to her tightly. 

“And don’t just eat crap, ok? I’ll make Stiles watch you and you know how he is with diets.” 

Stiles raised a hand to agree. 

“I won’t.” He said.

“Don’t drink and drive.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Call me when you can.” 

“I will.” 

“Ok.” 

“Ok, mom. I’ve gotta go now.” 

“Ok.”

Melissa pulled back and the Sheriff joined her. He had been giving Stiles quiet orders at the window of his Jeep. Scott swung in and closed the door behind him. They backed out of Scott’s drive, Scott hanging out the window, shouting goodbye to his mother and they drove off. 

They didn’t speak until they hit the highway. 

“If you don’t tell anyone I cried, I won’t tell anyone you cried.” Stiles promised in a choked off voice.

“Deal.” Scott said, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

The school was jam packed. Stiles pulled into a spot at the very front of their dorm and opened his door. In front of them was a large SUV with a strikingly beautiful strawberry blonde girl getting out of the passenger seat and a equally striking man with dark hair getting out of the driver’s side. 

Stiles and Scott stepped up on the curb and that’s when Scott noticed Stiles clinging to a stuffed turtle in his hands. He didn’t say anything about it though; that was the last thing his mother had given him before she passed away. They both stared up at the building where they would be living for the next two semesters and they didn’t say a word. The couple from the SUV brushed past them, the man carrying five suitcases and the girl carrying her purse. 

“What did we get ourselves into?” Stiles asked, blinking up at the building.

“College?” Scott guessed.

“Oh god.” Stiles breathed. 

They stood there for awhile longer, long enough for the couple to come out and catch them in the same exact position they had been in earlier. The girl raised an eyebrow at them but the guy took no notice.

“You’re taking me to lunch, Lydia.” The man grumbled. He scowled at his SUV like it was the reason his girlfriend had packed so much.

“You say that but you end up paying and you’ll make me choose the restaurant.” The girlfriend said, flashing him a smile.

“I hate you.” The guy said and jerked another three bags out of the SUV and they re-entered the building. 

“We should get started.” Stiles said softly.

“Yeah.” 

They went around the side of the Jeep and began pulling their stuff out. 

“What floor?” Stiles asked.

“Third.” 

“Christ.” 

They made it up and dropped all their stuff on the beds and then sat down on the ugly tile floor. 

“I want food.” Scott muttered.

“You always want food. Pizza?” Stiles said.

“Hell yeah.” 

They jumped up and made their way back downstairs and through the campus. 

Dozens of restaurants were within walking distance, so it was just a matter of picking a direction and going. They settled on a place that had subs and pizzas and sat down. They watched as the same couple from earlier strode in, the girl laughing and the guy shaking his head. “That’s not how it was.” The guy insisted and they made their way to the counter. 

“Sure, Der-Bear.” The girl said nodding. 

Stiles watched as Scott watched the girl. “Dude.” Stiles said. “I’m gonna go get you a napkin for the drool, ok?” 

Scott blinked at him and started to say something but Stiles was already sliding out of the booth over to the small counter with the condiments and napkins were kept. He was smiling to himself about the small joke he made when he heard someone clear their throat. He glanced behind him and saw the couple waiting for him to move. 

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled and tried to step around them. But the guy stepped in front of him, trying to let him pass and then again. Finally the guy sighed, stopped moving and nudged Stiles off to the side. The girl laughed. 

Stiles practically ran back to his and Scott’s table. “Don’t look them directly in the face.” He advised Scott. 

Scott looked like a confused puppy. 

“They’re too pretty.” Stiles said. “Stupid pretty.” 

“Stupid pretty? What is that?” Scott asked.

“They are so pretty you become instantly stupid and forget how to walk.” Stiles said, glaring at their retreating backs as the couple chose a table on the other side of the room. “It’s offensive.” 

Scott snorted coke up his nose.

~~~

“Are you nervous?” Derek asked, frowning at his pizza. He was getting his Master’s degree in athletic training and the amount of worry he had eating this pizza was on par with facing serious jail time. 

“About what?” Lydia asked, looking around. She was slicing her sandwich in half. 

“The whole college thing.” Derek replied.

Lydia frowned and shook her hair. “No. I’m ready.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, it’s weird without Cora next door and my parents down the hall and all those people that claimed they were my friends but this is the next step in the progression of where I’m going.” Lydia said in a rush. “I’ll make new friends, I’ll date new guys and maybe I’ll find one that I think I can tolerate for the rest of my life or not.” She shrugged. “That’s not the point. The point is that this is where I start to build my own life and that’s completely under my own control. And if I can control it, for the most part, then it’s mine. If it’s mine, then I know that I’ll be fine.” 

Derek hummed but didn’t say anything. Finally, “Are you going to pledge?” 

“No.” Lydia said immediately, eyes wide. 

“Why not? Figured that would be the sort of thing right up your alley.” Derek said. He was now glaring at the pizza. 

“I don’t think I would get along very well with twenty other girls living with me.” She shook her head. “It’s terrifying to think about. I’ll just- I don’t know. I’ll make friends.” 

Derek opened his mouth to say something but the door opened and Derek raised his eyes to the people that were coming through the door. “Right on cue.” He said and raised his hand. 

Lydia turned to the door and saw a guy with a scarf, a beautiful blonde and a man that was basically a wall of muscle. The blonde regarded the rest of the room with barely a glance and the guy with the scarf made his way over to Derek, taking a seat next to him. The wall of muscle grinned and headed over to Derek, while the blonde tucked her hand into his arm in the most natural gesture Lydia had ever seen. It had never been like that with her and Jackson. Touching Jackson felt forced. 

The guy with the scarf settled in next to Derek and Derek shoved the pizza at him. The guy grinned at Derek and Lydia knew that look. Scarf Guy was infatuated. 

The wall of muscle pulled a chair up to the booth and let the blonde settle next to Lydia. They all turned to look at her. 

“Hello.” She said softly. She wasn’t intimidated, but it was strange. 

“Lydia this is Isaac Lahey, history major, senior. Vernon Boyd-” 

“Just Boyd.” He interrupted, glaring at Derek. 

“Sports psych major, post grad. And that is Erica Reyes, fashion design and business double major, senior year.” Derek finished up. 

There was a second of silence between Erica and Lydia before Erica reached forward and hugged her. “Thank you for saving me from these idiots. It’s been awful. They can’t tell Armani from Versace and don’t get me started on the shit I have seen them try to leave the house in.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Lydia said honestly. Erica smelled like cookies. 

Erica leaned back and twirled a piece of long red hair in her fingers. 

“Oh god.” Isaac whispered. 

“Hey, it’s not one of us, so shut up.” Boyd hissed. 

“What?” Lydia asked. 

“Would you be my model for the semester?” Erica asked. She gestured to the guys. “I’ve used them all and don’t get me wrong, they were shining examples of masculinity but you,” Erica tipped her head to the side. “You would be my coup de grâce on the rest of the class.” 

“Do I get to keep the clothes?” Lydia asked.

“Naturally.”

“You have yourself a model.” 

The boys let out a sigh of relief. At least it wouldn’t be any of them this year. 

~~~

Scott and Stiles watched the other three join the table with the red head and the scowl-y guy. 

“This isn’t normal.” Stiles whispered. “Statistically, we cannot be the only average looking people here.” 

“What kind of place did we get into? Were we supposed to send head shots?” Scott whispered back. 

“Stop staring.” Stiles muttered.

“You stop staring.” Scott his back. 

“I can’t. Look at them.”

“You just told me not to stare!” Scott said. 

The blonde looked over at them and winked at Stiles. “Oh god.” He whispered. “This is it. The pinnacle of my life. It’s not gonna get any better than this. It’s all downhill from here, Scotty.” 

~~~

They had a week to get “oriented” to the campus before they were forced to start classes. Derek lived off campus but Erica was on campus with Boyd and Isaac and they made it a point to share with Lydia all the important things they had learned about living on campus: the best coffee, wi-fi hot spots, where to go for a cheap burger at two in the morning on a Tuesday, the best bars (Derek growled when he heard about that), the best book stores and where they could often find Isaac hiding away with books and coffee. Erica went shopping with Lydia, while the guys were relegated to holding bags and purses. Isaac and Boyd played games on their phones while Derek read a book he had pulled out of Isaac’s hands earlier. 

“So what’s the deal with Isaac and Derek?” Lydia asked as Erica pulled a green peasant blouse off of her and handed her a black fitted tee. 

“What do you mean?” Erica asked. 

“Isaac stares at Derek like he hung the moon and stars. Why hasn’t he asked him out already?” 

Erica hummed, replacing the shirt on the hanger. She handed a pair of jeans over to Lydia who slipped into them. She seemed to be searching for the right words. “When Isaac got here, he was terrified. And I don’t mean your run of the mill homesick. I mean he was terrified. I met him first when he was in the north quad having a panic attack. Boyd and I have been together since high school, so that’s how those two met.” Erica pulled a small bag out of her purse and handed some lip gloss over to Lydia who turned to the mirror to put it on. “Isaac had it really hard back home. His dad-” She shook her head. “You’ll hear it from him, all the ugly details, if he wants to tell you. But his dad was the worst. And when he came here, he didn’t have anyone, you know?” 

Lydia didn’t know but she nodded anyway.

“And we were like just a little group of friends, us three. We liked to go out but we didn’t like to push it. Boyd’s dad had a problem with alcohol so he isn’t much of a drinker. I don’t like puking. Isaac doesn’t like to feel out of control. And, as I’m sure you’ve seen, we are not the norm. No offense to those other people who like, it’s just not us.” 

Lydia handed back the lip gloss. 

“And we met Derek. He was an ok guy, right from the start. Fit in right with us, talked about his family, you.” She smiled at Lydia who ducked her head. “And Isaac and him got along pretty well. Isaac didn’t- I don’t think he was- Isaac’s a complicated guy. He has a problem with confrontation and violence. And these guys in one of his fitness classes started in on him and-” Erica glanced down. It seemed like a tough story to tell. “He’s good looking.” She said softly. “He’s- well he’s pretty, for a lack of a better word. And these guys wouldn’t let up. He didn’t say anything for close to a month and then one day, he didn’t meet us for lunch. He wasn’t in his usual hiding spot, wouldn’t answer the phone and Derek found him in the locker room.” Erica looked out the curtain at the three boys, all of whom were patiently waiting. “Isaac was ok, physically. He had some cuts and bruises but it was the panic attack that made him completely immobile. So Derek sat with him. For hours. Derek didn’t talk and neither did Isaac. Eventually they left and Derek started going to Isaac’s fitness class with him. Said it was independent study. And then one night, Boyd ditched me, I couldn’t find Derek and those boys ended up in the hospital.” 

“November fourth.” Lydia said softly.

“How’d you know?” Erica asked.

“Derek called me and asked that I cover for him. The cops were looking for alibis.” Erica said. “He didn’t tell me what it was about.” 

“But you gave him an alibi anyway?” Erica asked.

Lydia laughed. “Derek is the best big brother that you could ask for. I would do anything for him.” 

“So would Isaac. I don’t think Isaac thinks of Derek like that, or maybe he does. I don’t know? They’ve talked and it seems to have been put away or whatever, but Isaac would kill for him.” 

Lydia thought of her parents and Derek’s family and nodded. “Join the club.” 

“The green skirt.” Erica said after a moment. 

“Agreed.” Lydia said. 

~~~

  On the first day of class, Scott rolled out of bed and hit the shower. He came back to find Stiles shirtless, looking lost. 

“What’s up?” Scott asked. 

“I wanted to wear my Green Lantern shirt.” He said. “But it’s dirty.”

The Green Lantern shirt was a tradition Stiles had started in junior high and hadn’t given up on. He bought a new one every year and now he looked forlorn. 

“Dude.” Scott said, seeing the gravity of the situation. 

“I’m going to have to wear Batman.” Stiles said with a heavy voice. 

“I’m sorry.” Scott said. 

Stiles shrugged. He pulled the shirt on and picked up his bag. They didn’t have any classes together this year. “I’ll see you later?” He said, pitiful. 

“Yeah, dude. Don’t get dinner without me.” Scott ordered. 

“Wouldn’t dare.” Stiles said on his way out. 

Scott got dressed, pulled on his shoes and walked out. It was a nice day out, warm and cloudless. It was one of those days when the possibilities seemed endless. There were still random people handing out fliers for events, people urging others to join their clubs. Scott dodged them artfully until one guy stopped him with a hand on his arm. Scott looked down at his arm, the one with the tattoo on it that Stiles hated, and looked up at the guy with raised eyebrows. 

“You look like our kind of guy.” The blonde guy said. “Tattoos and all.” 

Scott snorted. “No, thanks.” 

“You’re saying no to Ph Kappa Sigma?” The guy snorted and his fingers tightened infinitesimally. “Are you crazy? We have the best parties and you can’t say no to the hottest girls.” 

“Actually,” Scott said, wrenching his arm out of the guy’s grasp. “I can.”

“Dude, come on. Free beer and hot chicks. There is no way a guy like you,” He said, scanning Scott from head to toe, “Can get a girl above a three without a little help.” 

“Well.” An airy voice said from behind Scott. “I would beg to differ.” The blonde from the pizza parlor earlier in the week stepped forward, her heels sounding dangerous, her leather skirt bordering on illegal. “I’m way above a three, way out of your league,” She tossed her hair back and Scott forgot the English language, “And the things he does to me-” She tsked and her red mouth widened into a lazy grin. “You could probably learn a thing or two.” The blonde reached for Scott’s hand and tugged him away from the wide eyed blonde. “Come on, babe. We’ve got time before class.” And she pulled him away.

Scott waited until they were out of sight of the guy and looked over at her. She looked at him and let out a laugh. “Oh, man. You should have seen your face. Did you remember your name?” 

“Uh,” Scott scratched his nose, “No?”

She laughed again and they headed around another corner into the quad. She raised her hand to the wall of muscle from the pizza parlor and he jogged over to them. “I’m Erica. That’s my boyfriend Boyd.” 

Boyd shook his hand. 

“I’m Scott. And thank you, for that. I thought I was going to need to get a rape whistle to get that guy off of me.” Scott said, glancing over his shoulder.

“Rescuing freshmen from the evil clutches of frats?” Boyd guessed. 

Scott laughed. “They’re pretty aggressive for being selective.” 

“Gotta watch out for them.” Erica said. “That’s where all the low lifes live.” 

“I’ve got my roommate.” Scott said firmly. “My best friend all my life.” 

“Stick with him.” Boyd advised. “My friends have saved my ass more times than I can count.” 

They said their goodbyes and Scott headed off to class. He settled into the lecture hall and watched from his seat as students filed in. He opened his laptop, a slim thing his mother had bought for him for his graduation, and opened up his note taking app. He glanced up in time to see the red head from earlier walk into class and she settled in front of him and opened a near identical laptop. Scott wanted to say something to her, but it was irrational. What was he going to say to a beautiful girl with a beautiful boyfriend? Your friends saved me this morning from a very aggressive frat member?

Before he could think of anything, the professor walked in and the lecture started. After class, she was packed up and gone before he could say anything more. 

~~~

“So what do you think?” Derek asked. 

“I think I should have gotten a roommate. It gets lonely without anyone that I know here.” 

“You could go out, meet some of your classmates.” Derek suggested. 

Lydia sighed. “I suppose.” She checked her watch. “I’m going to go get some coffee. See what’s going on around campus.” 

“All right. Stay safe. Call if you need me.” 

Lydia slipped her feet into some flats and smiled even though Derek couldn’t see it. “You’re a good guy, Derek. You need someone.” 

He snorted. “Just because you are here doesn’t mean you get to set me up, Lydia.” 

“I love you!” She sang and he sighed and hung up. She tugged one of her sweaters out of her minuscule closet and and grabbed her purse. It was just after ten and the dorm hall was packed. She squeezed by most of the people there, got catcalled, before making it to the stairwell. She went downstairs and wondered for a brief moment what was causing her self imposed sobriety so strongly. She didn’t question it too much; there were other things on her mind. 

Lydia crossed the quad and listened to the sounds of the people around her and realized she missed her friends Malia and Kira more intently now then she had before. She sighed and let it go; they had a Skype date on Sundayanyway. 

The coffee shop was lit up brightly and stepping into it gave her an instant caffeine boost. 

“I just didn’t think it would be this crowded.” The guy in front of her muttered to the guy next to him. 

“Dude, it’s college. We live in dorms. What did you expect?” His friend asked. 

His friend shrugged and they turned to order. Lydia opened up her Instagram and was lazily scrolling through it, only partially listening to what the guys were ordering. Two black coffees, a dollar each. The one with the tattoo on his arm handed over a fifty and the barista rolled her eyes and shoved it back across the counter. “You have to order something else. I can’t break a fifty for a two dollar order.” 

The tattoo guy looked to his friend who shrugged. “I had a pizza for dinner. If I get anything else, I’ll puke.” 

The guy sighed and then glanced behind him. “Hey,” He said to Lydia, “Can I buy your coffee?” He gestured to the barista who was tapping her fingers against the counter impatiently. 

Lydia looked at the guy intently. A slightly crooked jaw but his eyes were honest. “Sure.” She said. The two parted and Lydia placed her order. The tattooed guy handed over the fifty and the barista gave him a sarcastic smile. 

“Thanks.” He said to her anyway. Lydia wanted to turn to him and say that he shouldn’t be thanking someone who was giving him shitty customer service but he was already turning to find a table. His friend caught her look and shrugged. “Wanna sit with us?” He asked, tipping his head in the direction of his friend. 

Lydia was still confused. “Sure.” She said and the guy gestured for her to go first and followed. The tattoo guy sat at table with four chairs. Lydia took a seat across from him and his friend sat next to him. 

“I’m Scott.” He said with that same shy grin. He offered his hand. 

“Lydia.” She said, taking it. She looked over at his friend. 

“Stiles.” He said with a little wave that was more than a little awkward.

“You live in our dorm, right?” Scott said, turning to Lydia. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

“How do you like it?” He asked, leaning forward. He seemed to be incredibly invested in her answer. 

Lydia paused. “It’s different. I-” She shrugged. “I guess I’m just used to having my friends around all the time. I had friends back home, we were pretty close, but one of them is abroad and the other one is on the east coast.” 

“But you have your boyfriend.” Stiles pointed out. “That’s gotta count, right?” 

For some reason, Lydia felt her cheeks heat up. She tugged her hands into the sleeves of Derek’s overly large hooded sweatshirt she had stolen and shook her head. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” She said softly. She didn’t understand why she was embarrassed. People looked at her and thought they had it all figured out. That she was here at Stanford to get her MRS degree, that she was majoring in something useless, that she was just here to get a rich boyfriend. 

Scott smacked Stiles. “Dude!” He muttered. 

Stiles rubbed his arm. “Bro.” He glared at Scott. Lydia watched them have an entire silent conversation. Derek would be impressed at the eyebrow action happening. 

Stiles turned back to Lydia. “I’m sorry.” He said, genuine. “I saw you with tall, dark, and muscles when we moved in and just assumed that two outrageously beautiful people as yourselves were together.” 

Lydia smiled and shook her head. The barista called out Scott’s name and he left to get their drinks. “No. That’s Derek. He’s-” She pursed her lips. “He’s my best friend but also like, a really cool older brother. He’s working on his Masters.” Scott set her drink down in front of her. “Thank you.” She told him. 

He gave her a goofy grin. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“What are you majoring in?” She asked Scott. 

“Vet medicine.” He said. 

Lydia looked over at Stiles.

“Cryptography.” He said. 

“What about you?” Scott said. 

Lydia took a small sip of her coffee. She liked this part, this part was probably her favorite. She lowered her eyes to her drink. “Double major. Biomathematics and neurobiology with a minor in studio art.” 

She glanced up at the two boys who were staring at her. 

“Are you a genius?” Scott asked bluntly.

“When are you going to sleep?” Stiles whispered. 

“I am a genius.” Lydia said with a shrug. She smirked at Stiles. “And I have no idea.” 

They continued talking for awhile, long enough for Derek to call her because she hadn’t called him back to report that she was safe and sound. 

“Hi.” She said. 

“You didn’t call.” He growled. He sounded like he had just woken up. 

“I’m not back at my room.” She told him. 

“Where are you? I can come get you.” He said. Lydia could hear his blankets rustling. Stiles said something to Scott and Scott laughed. “Who’s that? What’s his name?” 

“Derek.” She said slowly. “I’m fine. I’m at that coffee shop you pointed out to me. I met a couple of guys from my floor-” 

“Lydia.” Derek said and she could hear the frown. 

“Derek.” She replied, her tone even. There was nothing but that familiar silence. Lydia knew what he wanted. Finally she sighed. “Ok, all right, fine. But if they think I’m crazy, I’m going to blame the overprotective freak that I grew up next door to that has been known to put asshole ex-boyfriends in the hospital.”  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek said, his tone still even. 

Lydia sighed. “Hold on.” 

She turned back to Stiles and Scott who had twin looks of terror on their faces. Lydia held up a finger to them, fluffed her hair and went to their side of the table. She stood in between both of them, held her phone out in front of the three of them. “Smile, boys. My crazy best friend wants to know who to look for in the event that I don’t make it home.” Surprisingly enough, the two of them plastered smiles on their faces and Scott even gave Stiles bunny ears. “Thank you.” Lydia said, saved the photo and sent it to Derek. 

He snorted. “You pick the weirdest friends, Lydia.” He paused. “I’ll come get you for lunch tomorrow.” 

“Love you Der-Bear.”

“Stop calling me that.”

She laughed and hung up. 

Lydia opened the picture up, deemed it worthy, put a filter on it and posted it to Instagram. She looked up at Scott and Stiles who were still staring at her. 

“Is he going to kill us?” Scott asked. 

“Only if something happens to me.” Lydia said. 

“Jesus.” Stiles muttered. 

~~~

Lydia was already seated in class when Scott walked in. There was a guy with blindingly blonde hair turned around, talking to her. She looked bored but when she saw Scott walk in, she brightened. She raised a hand to him and he made his way to her carefully, balancing two cups of coffee in his hands. He set one down next to her laptop with a sheepish smile. “I was over there early and thought you might need a pick me up.” He said. 

Lydia blinked at the coffee and then at Scott who was arranging his own coffee and laptop. “Thank you.” She said, sounding genuinely shocked.

Scott shrugged. Lydia took a drink. 

He remembered her order.

The professor walked in just then and Scott began taking notes. 

~~~

A month later Derek asked, “Do I need to hurt him?” as he finished up another set of reps. Boyd stood over him, spotting him. He also had his phone in one hand and seemed to be texting Erica while the other hand rested lightly on the bar above Derek. 

“Derek! Are you listening to me!” Lydia said, her frustration building. 

Boyd raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. 

“Of course I am.” Derek said, setting the bar back in its place and sitting up to face Lydia, who was sitting cross legged at the end of the bench. Her hair was pulled back into not-quite-a-bun, strands falling around her face. She wore yoga pants and yet another hooded sweatshirt that looked suspiciously like the one Derek thought he had lost a year ago. He held up a hand. “One, Scott McCall is majoring in vet med.” He held up a finger. “Two, Scott has a best friend named Stiles who is very strange.” He held up another finger. “Three, Scott is, according to Lydia Martin,” He turned to Boyd who absently nodded his head, “Very adorable.” He held up another finger. “Four, Scott remembered your drink from a month ago which no one else, myself included, can get right.” He held up his thumb. “And last but not least, Scott is a very nice guy, to both baristas, sad students, cute dogs and small children who get lost on campus.” 

“You haven’t been listening at all!” Lydia ground out. 

Derek turned to Boyd, lost. 

“Just hold on, man. Erica is on her way.” Boyd whispered.

Moments later, Erica walked into the otherwise empty weight room, Isaac hot on her heels. He pointed at her. “She can outrun me in those things.” He said, panting. Erica’s heels had to be at least four inches. 

“Erica!” Lydia wailed. 

Erica glared at Derek, Boyd and Isaac. “Which one of you did this?” She said, gathering Lydia up in her arms. 

Boyd pointed at Derek. Derek sighed and dropped his head to his chest.

“Come on, baby. Tell me all about it and Boyd will buy us ice cream.” 

“What-” Boyd started and then wisely shut his mouth at the look Erica shot him.

~~~

Derek’s apartment was too far away to walk to so everyone decided to go back to Lydia’s room. On the way to the small corner store, Erica listened intently while Lydia explained to her what exactly was wrong. 

“He remembered your order?” Erica asked, arching one perfect eyebrow. 

Lydia nodded, eyes wide. Derek got a glimpse into what it would have been like if Lydia had grown up with an older sister. 

“Oh, sweetie.” Erica said. The small group stopped just as they left the store, Derek holding the ice cream he had ended up purchasing. Erica gathered her up in her arms once more, petting her hair. “It’s not the end of the world, you know.” She told her. Lydia leaned into her and heaved a huge sigh.

“But-” Lydia said and stopped. 

“No, listen. When I was in seventh grade, I decided that I would be the one to beat on Paris catwalks. Then I met Boyd in high school. I get it.” Erica pulled away and looked over at Boyd who was standing stoically next to Isaac. “He gets it too. And if this guy is half as great as you say he is, then he’ll get it too.”

Things slowly clicked into place. Lydia getting dumped by Jackson, calling Derek in tears. Derek explaining things in a rush to his other friends why he needed a tux now, why he had to leave and help his friend. How Lydia had laid her plans out to Derek very simply, a step by step plan for her path to the Fields Medal. Nowhere in that plan did Scott McCall appear. Nowhere was there room for Lydia to take into consideration dating someone who was the polar opposite of Jackson Whittemore. No one, in Derek’s opinion, could meet her standards. Or his, if they were being honest. 

But now, here she was, on the verge of tears because this guy showed up and was nice. He listened and made her laugh. He was nice to waiters and waitresses. He wanted to make things better, for a living. 

“Oh.” Derek said softly, the realization hitting him like Erica did in that same instance, both cuffing him over the head. 

“Yeah, oh.” Erica said. She threaded her arm through Lydia’s and they turned to campus. “So, tonight, we are going to be pigs and then tomorrow we will form a plan of attack?” 

Boyd sighed. 

“Attack?” Isaac asked. 

“Yes, darling.” Erica said, a smile spreading across her face slowly. 

They were surprised to find a small crowd gathered in front of Lydia’s dorm room. Derek frowned at a freshman that bumped into him and looked over at everyone else. They all shrugged. Boyd and Derek made for the front of the small crowd and Lydia and Erica elbowed their way in between them, Isaac seeing over the top of them. In the middle of the crowd, there were two guys. Derek recognized them from the picture that he still had in his phone.

Stiles and Scott. 

Stiles had a guitar and Scott had a small camera in his hands. Scott saw them and his eyes landed on Lydia. He lit up and waved at them. Lydia smiled back. Stiles glanced at their small group and grinned. He had a guitar in his hands.  

“We ready?” Stiles asked. 

Scott gave him a thumbs up. 

“Oh, man.” Isaac muttered from behind Derek. Derek turned around to look at Isaac, who had his head buried in his hands. “I didn’t think he would do it.” 

“What?” Lydia asked. 

“Sociology. He had to pick from a list something that he would typically not do and document the event. It’s supposed to take him out of his comfort zone and make him look at life from a different perspective.” Isaac explained. As the TA for the Sociology chair, he often had some of the best stories about students. Derek had yet to witness one first hand. Until now, Derek had thought those stories to be exaggerated. 

He turned as Stiles began to strum the guitar. He was clearly nervous, his hands were shaking. The crowd had grown since even Lydia and her friends joined. 

“Come on, man. You got this!” Scott cheered. 

Stiles huffed a small laugh, shook his head, started once more. 

“Yeah, Stiles!” Lydia suddenly hollered. Derek, Scott and Stiles all turned to her and she had her hand clenched in Erica’s, both raised. Erica let out a wolf whistle. 

“Just like you practiced, man.” Scott said to Stiles. If Derek hadn’t been at the front of the crowd, he wouldn’t have heard him. 

Stiles nodded, began once again and laughed. 

“ _So she said, "Everyone's going to the party._

_Won't you come if I come with a friend for your friend?”_

Stiles strode up to Derek and tipped his head at Lydia as he sang the last line. Derek clutched the ice cream to his chest like a shield.

Stiles spun away from Derek and began to sing to other people in the crowd.

“ _I'd be so pleased to see you outside of the classroom_

_Wearing the smile that I'll bring you_

_I was hoping to learn a few things, like...”_

This he sang directly to Scott and the camera. Scott fist pumped the air and Isaac surprised Derek by shouting his own encouragement nearly in his ear. Then he turned away from him and, much to everyone’s surprise, walked up to Boyd. Boyd smiled easily, like random guys with guitars singing to him was an everyday thing he had long ago gotten used to. 

“ _Do you, do you like dishing the dirt on the whole class?_

_Or talking the big smack?_

_Or playing the fool?”_

He turned to Erica who clapped her hands together and laughed as he began to sing to her. 

“ _Or wearing all of the latest fashions?_

_Or bucking the new trends and wearing your old threads?_

_Or if you like coffee in the evening_

_These are a few things that I'd like to know_

_That I'd like to know."_

Derek was startled almost into stepping back when Stiles turned to him once more.

“ _So I say, "I've been scheduled to work but I'll call in._

_And my friend isn't busy. He'd be happy to join me._

_And maybe my friend and your friend will hit it off.”_

Stiles not so subtly tilted his head in Lydia’s direction and Derek couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his mouth.

“ _Or maybe we will._

 _I'm dying to know...”_ Stiles winked at him before he spun away and strummed the guitar once more and walked over to Scott again. Derek caught Stiles’ grin at his friend and Scott’s laughter. 

Stiles approached Lydia whose smile was blinding now. 

“ _Do you, do you like dreaming of things so impossible?_

_Or only the practical?_

_Or ever the wild?_

_Or waiting through all your bad, bad days_

_Just to end them with someone you care about?”_ Derek couldn’t help but notice the soft look on Lydia’s face, the far away look he had only seen once or twice. Stiles was watching her and his own smirk made Derek… want to do things he wasn’t going to think about when it was his friend who was obviously in need of attention right now. 

Stiles stayed where he was, right in front of Lydia and his fingers slowed just the slightest, the guitar becoming more of a background than anything else.

“ _And do you like making out?_

_And long drives?_

_And brown eyes?_

_And guys that just don't quite fit in?”_ Stiles glanced back at his friend and Derek saw that Scott was an amazing shade of red he had never seen on a person before. But he held the camera steady anyway and his smile for his friend was genuine. 

“ _Do you like them?_

_So yes, I’ll see you there.”_

With a flourish, Stiles finished the song, held the guitar above his head and gave a victory yell. Scott pushed a few buttons on the camera and tucked it away into a bag that was around his shoulder before joining Stiles in the celebration. Erica whistled and the crowd around them clapped before slowly dispersing. Stiles picked Scott up in a hug and swung him around and Scott laughed and clapped him around the back. He turned and Erica was swept off her feet before Stiles let out another yell and took off running in the opposite direction, guitar in hand, yelling nonsense. 

“He was really nervous.” Scott said as the group watched him disappear nearly across the field. 

“He did good.” Boyd said. They watched Stiles turn and begin running back to them. He threw himself at Isaac who, much to everyone’s surprise, hugged him back.

“Do you think that’ll cover it?” Stiles asked anxiously.

“Oh, yeah.” Isaac said, patting his shoulder. 

“Oh man, I thought I was going to screw it up or no one would stop or… I don’t know. I thought I was gonna pass out.” Stiles stopped and Derek put a hand on his shoulder as the adrenaline crash hit him all at once. “I might still pass out.” He said. 

Boyd was there on the other side as Stiles’ knees buckled and they both lowered him to the ground. Scott knelt in front of him.

“Whatcha need, buddy?” 

“Curly fries.” Stiles said. 

Scott rolled his eyes. Stiles was still pale so they all stood for a second, unsure of what to do. Derek realized he still had the ice cream in his hand and looked up at Lydia. 

She laughed. “I’ll go get some spoons.” She said and dashed to the door.

Scott and Lydia ended up sharing cookie dough and Boyd and Erica were sharing mint chocolate chip. Isaac had a tub of sherbert and Derek and Stiles had a tub of fudge brownie. 

“I’m sorry if he embarrassed you.” Scott murmured to Lydia. She looked up at him, ice cream on her tongue. “I didn’t know he was going to-” 

“It’s fine.” Lydia said, swallowing past the cold. She met his eyes and watched as he flushed under her gaze. “Really.” She promised. 

“Ok.” He said softly, digging into the ice cream. 

Derek and Stiles sat back to back, handing the ice cream back and forth. 

“I don’t take you to be the type to indulge in this sort of thing.” Stiles said. 

“I don’t take you to be the type to sing in public.” Derek countered.

“Well done.” Stiles said after a moment. Then, he turned away from the group and whispered, “Scott has the biggest crush on Lydia, please tell me he has a chance, I won’t say anything but if he doesn’t, then I need to prepare myself and him for the eventual storm of emotions and that requires weeks of prep man, I promise I won’t tell a soul, I will die with this secret.”

Derek smiled. “He has a chance.” He whispered.

Derek liked the feeling of Stiles relaxing into him. 

~~~

Scott set the coffee down next to Lydia right before lecture started again and she smiled. “I’m going to have to repay you for all these.” She said, picking the cup up. 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Oh, come on. We are all starving freshmen here, don’t play coy.” Lydia said. Which was kind of a lie on her part, really. Her parents sent her an obscene allowance every week. 

“I’m ok.” Scott said softly. 

Lydia felt, for the first time, hesitation on Scott’s part to continue this avenue of discussion. “No, really.” Lydia said and tapped her fingers on his wrist. “Let me make this up to you.” 

Scott smiled and the hesitation ago was completely gone. “Honestly, Lydia, you don’t have to.” 

“Ok, but I _want_ to.” She said. “I’m going to pick you up tomorrow at eight. Be ready. Wear something…” She smiled. “Wear something nice.” 

~~~

“Wait, but what’s nice?” Stiles asked as Scott tore through his closet. Shirts were flying, Stiles ducked a flip-flop, and a pair of jeans landed next to him. 

“I don’t know!” Scott yelled. 

Stiles hummed and picked up his phone. By the time there was a knock at the door twenty minutes later, Scott was sweating and near tears. All of his clothes and Stiles’ were on the floor, bed, or across their desks. 

Stiles stood and opened the door. Erica stood there, grinning, Boyd right behind her. 

“You said it was bad, but you didn’t say it was a catastrophe.” Erica remarked, before stepping in the room. She picked through the clothes and frowned at them. “How old are you two?” She muttered. 

Scott moaned from his spot on the bed. His face was buried in a Lego Batman shirt. 

“All right, pup.” Erica said and flicked the back of his head. “We’ve got work to do and crying isn’t going to get you anywhere.” 

Scott didn’t move.

“She brought me for a reason.” Boyd said from the door. 

Scott stood. 

“What do I do?” He asked Erica. 

“What one always does in a time of dire emergencies: you go shop.” Erica said. Stiles plucked their wallets from the dresser and locked the door behind them. 

Boyd and Stiles were abandoned with smoothies at a nearby bench and Erica waved at one of the girls at the front. 

Scott looked around. “Where do I start?” He asked. 

Erica snorted and pushed him into a dressing room. “You just stand there and do the muscle thing. _I'll_ shop. That's why Stiles called me.” She pulled out a tape measurer and quickly measured him, glared at him, measured him again, and left. “Get undressed and don’t lock the door.” She ordered.

Scott considered for a moment and then remembered that Boyd was along for a reason and began to undress. Scott stood there in his boxers for a long moment and picked up his phone.

 

_Scott:_

**I hope you know you are dead if I end up looking stupid.**

 

 _Stiles_ :

**Better not talk like that around Boyd’s girl. He’s sitting right here, reading everything.**

 

 _Scott_ :

**You are no longer the best man in my wedding.**

 

 _Stiles_ :

**LIES**

 

Scott dropped his phone when Erica r-entered the room with a pile of clothes in her arms. “Get started.” She said and left the room. 

Scott sighed and picked up the first pair of pants. 

~~~

“No, see, the hem hits you all wrong.” Erica said to a girl in the three way mirror. “You don’t have long legs and these just emphasize the fact. You have curves that people pay for, _that’s_ what you emphasize. Get the dress, sure, but shorten the hem by at least three inches.” 

“Well, what do you think of the color?” The girl asked. 

“The color is amazing on your skin, that’s why I’m not insisting you put it back.” Erica said. “Add a little shimmer to your makeup and you’ll look amazing-”

Scott cleared his throat. 

Erica turned around and he spread his arms. 

She grinned. 

~~~

Erica felt like a go between for Scott and Lydia. Not that she minded, but she hoped that a long term relationship wasn’t going to require her to be at their beck and call for fashion decisions. As Lydia changed into another outfit, Erica daydreamed about them getting married and the kind of dress that Lydia would wear and if Erica herself could do a wedding dress.

“That one.” Erica said when Lydia turned around. 

“I think so too.” Lydia said. 

“Good thing, because you are picking him up in about twenty minutes.” Erica said. 

Lydia had a tight skirt on that showed off the curve of her hip and a loose blouse on. Heels that made her legs look like they went on forever and a statement necklace topped the whole thing off and made Erica grin. 

Derek looked up from his book and nodded. “I like it.” He said decisively. 

Lydia smiled and Derek held his keys out to her. 

“Oh my god, really?” Lydia said. 

“Yes. Please be careful.” Derek replied. 

“You are the best best friend I could have ever asked for.” Lydia said. She kissed him soundly on the cheek, picked up her purse, reapplied her lipstick, and left.

“That girl is going to eat Scott alive.” Erica remarked before falling on the bed next to Derek. “Want to go get ice cream?” She asked. 

Derek put his bookmark in his book and tossed it aside. “You’re driving.” 

~~~

To say that Lydia and Scott made a handsome pair would have been an understatement. Erica had worked some kind of magic and bribed Stiles into making Scott get a haircut. When Lydia picked Scott up, he smiled so wide, Stiles could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Scott wore a very well cut button up shirt and emerald green tie. The slacks were black and his shoes were new and Stiles had even supervised how much cologne he put on. 

Lydia drove them to a restaurant that was a little ways out of town and Scott was able to order for them both in perfect Spanish. 

“My grandparents.” He said, as way of explanation. “I used to spend summers on their ranch, me and Stiles. His Spanish is better than mine, oddly enough.” 

Lydia laughed. “I can speak French.” She said. 

“Really? Did you go to France?” Scott asked and leaned forward, like whatever Lydia had to say was the most important thing in the world. 

“Yeah, my mom loves it there. We’ve been going since I was a kid, so it was pretty easy for me to pick up. Derek has this weird thing with languages so when he would go with us, he picked up French like it was nothing. Then Spanish. Then German. Then Italian.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “He’s such a show off.” 

“A polyglot!” Scott said. “Stiles used to say he wanted to learn more languages so he could call himself that.” 

“So you two are close?” Lydia asked and shifted in her chair so that she was leaning forward as well. 

“Yeah, ever since we were kids. Like you and Derek?” Scott asked. 

Lydia nodded and took a sip of her tea. “He grew up next door. He has a little sister my age and everyone thought it would be her and me as best friends, but its always been Derek for me. He’s just this big brother that I always had. I’m close to his sisters as well, actually his entire family, but Derek was always the one I ran to when I needed someone.” 

“Ok, so not that its been weighing heavily on my mind or anything, but I do remember you saying something about him putting an ex in the hospital.” Scott said casually.    

“Ah.” Lydia said and took another drink of her tea. “That was a one time thing and there is no definitive proof that Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey were involved in the assault on one Jackson Whittemore. All three had solid alibis, were in different cities at the time, and Whittemore was not able to identify his assailants from his hospital bed.”

“Holy shit.” Scott said and leaned back in his seat and for a second, Lydia was worried that this would only be a first date. Instead, their waiter set their plates down, refilled their drinks and left. “I mean-”Scott was clearly struggling with something to say. 

“He was cruel and broke a prom date. I was devastated and Derek came home and let me cry on his shoulder.” Lydia shrugged. “That’s the long and the short of it.” 

Scott raised his eyebrows but didn’t question it anymore. 

“What about you? Did you leave any brokenhearted girls in your wake?” Lydia asked, gesturing to Scott. 

“Ha, uh no. Stiles and I were way too busy trying to get into college and he’s demanding when he wants to be. I mean, I went out on a few dates, the usual high school thing, I guess, but not much else.” Scott shrugged. 

“So if you weren’t dating, what were you doing?” Lydia pressed. 

“Well-” Scott leaned back. “There was the youth volunteering where Stiles and I would tutor elementary kids, there was lacrosse that we were both honestly very awful at, there was studying, there was work, there was helping my mom out around the house, there was community volunteering, god- I think that’s it.” 

“Where did you work?” Lydia asked. 

“Assistant to the vet in town. That’s where I decided I wanted to work with animals. Best patients around.” 

“I have a Yorkie that I named Prada.” Lydia said with a laugh. “So was the vet you worked with your dad?” 

Lydia didn’t imagine it, Scott definitely flinched at the question. “I- uh, no. Why?” 

Lydia shrugged, trying to remain casual, like she hadn’t noticed Scott’s reaction. “Most kids want to be what their parents are. Usually boys want to be like their dads. Way more common than you would think. I just figured-” 

“No.” Scott said. “Uh, no.” He shook his head. “It’s been me and my mom since I was pretty young. Five. Maybe six.” 

Lydia met his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“No,” Scott’s smiled finally returned. “No, it’s ok. You couldn’t have known. He was an alcoholic and mean and my mom made him leave. After that, it was a lot easier. Stiles’ mom passed away when he was young and after that, it was like his dad and my mom became this powerhouse super team. Mom is a nurse and she would take us on Stiles’ dad’s night shifts and he would do the same. So it’s not like I grew up-” He hummed and ate another bite, thinking of how he wanted to put this. “It’s not like I grew up wanting a male role model or needing a parental figure or whatever. Stiles and I always had that. And each other.” 

“That sounds kind of wonderful.” Lydia said and her eyes were soft.

Scott smiled at the soft look on Lydia’s face. “It kind of was.” 

~~~

Stiles was grateful that he met Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and even Derek in the ensuing weeks. He barely saw Scott and for all intents and purposes, a month into his and Lydia’s relationship, Stiles had his own room. He didn’t complain, that much, unless Scott missed a gaming night, in which he became inconsolable. 

He was strumming on his second hand guitar, a YouTube tutorial open on his laptop when there was a knock on his door. 

“Come in!” He shouted. 

Derek, of all people, poked his head into the room and glanced at Stiles. 

“Have you been sexiled?” He asked. 

Derek pouted. 

“Come in. There’s plenty of room.” Stiles said and gestured around. Scott’s bed was neatly made from three days ago and Derek flopped on it. He opened a book he had in his hand and began to read. 

Stiles returned to his tutorial.

An hour later, Stiles closed his laptop, pulled a shirt on and stood up. He put the guitar back in its battered case and asked, “Are you hungry?” 

“I’m always hungry.” Derek half whined, barely looking up from his book. 

“My kind of man. Let’s go find sustenance.” Stiles said. Derek tossed his book on Scott’s bed and stood. 

They ended up walking to a Chinese restaurant and eating out of containers. Derek wielded his chopsticks with much more dexterity than Stiles could hope to attain in any kind of life. “So what brings you to this part of the world?” Stiles asked, gesturing at the lit up street and the people window shopping. 

Derek raised an eyebrow. “School.” 

Stiles nodded. 

Their conversation stalled once again. 

“What about you?” Derek asked, clearly trying.

“Good school, close to dad and Melissa, full ride.” Stiles said.

“Melissa is your girlfriend?” Derek asked.

Stiles started choking and Derek took his container from him and watched for a second. Stiles started gesturing to his throat and Derek could recognize the _help-me-I-can't-breath_ look on his face and Derek stopped a guy who was walking around them, pressed the containers of food into his hands, turned back to Stiles and spun him around. He found the upward indent in Stiles' ribs and made a fist, pressed it in, placed his other hand over it, and shoved upward.

The piece of chicken flew out of Stiles' mouth and landed in the gutter.

Stiles collapsed and Derek wasn't prepared for it and he went down with him.

The guy handed them their food and left.

“Melissa is Scott's mom.” Stiles finally said, wiping the tears from his face.

“Oh.” Derek said.

~~~

Scott had never met anyone like Lydia. Where he was optimistic and more than willing to see the good in everyone, Lydia was level-headed and pragmatic. She made him study more than Stiles ever did and she even helped him sketch out a five year plan for school. He folded it and kept it tucked in his wallet. She was smaller that Scott in stature, but he was pretty sure that Derek had taught her a few moves that could incapacitate him and Stiles and probably Isaac.

That was proven true when he sent her a text one day and she told him to meet her and Derek at the gym.

“Wanna go?” He asked Stiles who was shirtless and strumming his guitar and reading a history text. That guitar had taken up a spot in their room and it looked like that spot was permanent.

“Sure.” Stiles said absently and stood. He found a plain white shirt and pulled it on and a green and black beanie while Scott hunted for his shoes.

It was raining and neither one of them had an umbrella so when they showed up at the gym, they were soaked. They made their way to one of the studios that they Derek had claimed and many a freshman had been thrown out of.

When they stepped in, they skidded to a halt.

Boyd was off to one side, behind a camera and a tripod. Erica was next to him and Isaac was behind another camera.

In the middle of the room, Derek had one arm wrapped around Lydia's middle, the other around her mouth. She was struggling and her feet were kicking back and forth.

No one around them was helping her.

Scott moved forward instinctively and Stiles followed him, but they stopped when Lydia stopped struggling and bent forward, planted her feet on the mat, and slammed an elbow into Derek's middle. His grip loosened and she was able to get out of his hold and wrenched his arm behind his back and kicked his feet out from under him. Derek grunted when he landed and let out a huff of air when she dug a knee into his back. When she looked up, her eyes were clear and calm.

“I've been doing this for years, so don't try to go for something complicated.” She told the camera confidently. “Get out, get away, get safe. That's your main priority.”

She let go of Derek's arm and he rolled over, breathing deeply before he also sat up. “If you don't think that's possible, if you are in a place that you are unfamiliar, put the assailant down and make sure that they _stay_ down.” He stood up, “Get out, get away, get _safe_.” He glanced away from the camera and he saw Scott and Stiles standing there, both of their mouths open. “Looks like we have ourselves a couple of guests.”

Stiles shook his head no and actually took a step back. Scott was too busy trying to figure out what was going on to notice that Lydia was approaching him.

“Shoes.” Derek barked.

Scott toed his shoes off and let Lydia tug him to the middle of the mat where she and Derek were.

“We've seen Lydia demonstrate with all members of the team; Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, to show that no matter what type of person attacks you, you _can_ defend yourself.” Derek said, still talking to the camera. “But now, what we'd like to show you is someone who was so far unaware of what Lydia is capable of. Scott, you want to try to take Lydia down?”

Scott looked at Lydia and thought of all the nights they had spent wrapped up in each other, waking up with her hair in his face, watching her smile, listening to her sing in the shower.

“No.” Scott said honestly.

Erica snorted.

“Ok, I phrased that wrong.” Derek said. “Will you pretend to be an attacker and try to take Lydia down?”

Scott looked wide eyed between Lydia and Derek and the camera before lowering his head and saying very softly, “I don't want to hurt her.”

In Stiles' mind, he remembered Scott telling him about some of the darker times when his father was drunk. How his father would push Scott around, how he slapped Melissa more than once, how the night that his dad left, Melissa dropped Scott off with Stiles and the next door neighbor. But there was no way to cover up the split lip or the bruise that peeked out from under the large sunglasses that she wore. Or the way she flinched away from John when he went to guide her to the door.

Even at such a young age, Stiles noticed.

Scott never mentioned it, Stiles never asked about it.

That's what made him toe off his shoes and stride over to the group. The bright splash of color on Scott's otherwise pale face told Stiles he was exactly right to do what he was doing.

“I'll do it.” Stiles said and rolled his shoulders. He stretched his shoulders and his legs and Derek watched him, confusion evident.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked.

“I like to stretch before I get my ass kicked.” Stiles said. “I like to tell myself it helps.” He patted Scott's shoulder and met his eyes. There was a second of acknowledgment there and then he gently pushed Scott over to Derek and turned to Lydia.

“Ok.” He said. “What do I do?”

“Attack.” Derek said slowly, like he was talking to an idiot.

“Hey, I'm not some sociopathic coward that spends his time thinking about attacking women.” Stiles snapped. “I need a little direction here.”

Scott had to choke back some laughter.

“Let's start easy. Grab her hair.” Derek said with a long suffering roll of his eyes.

“Right.” Stiles said and made his way around Lydia. He noted that the cameras followed him. He slipped one arm around her waist and grasped her hair.

Lydia did almost the exact same move; hunched forward, but with one hand on the hand that was in her hair and when Stiles was startled into a yelp, she let go, reached between her legs and grasped his ankle and jerked forward.

Next thing he knew he was on his back, struggling to breathe.

“Dear god.” He said.

She helped him up.

“Ok. Next.” Derek said and Stiles glared at him. “Tackle.”

Stiles darted in but stopped moving as soon as Lydia caught his head and began to crank his neck to the side and he held his hands up, “Ok, I'm done. I'm done, I'm tapping out.”

Derek, from somewhere behind Stiles said, “Ok. Good. Next?”

Scott was trying not to laugh again.

It stopped when he saw Lydia crouch and then lay down on her back.

Stiles looked from Scott to Lydia back to Scott and then to Derek. Derek didn't look at Stiles but kept his eyes on Lydia.

“You sure?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“We've only done this once before.” Derek said.

“I'm good.” She said.

Stiles looked back to Scott and then again to Lydia.

“Come on, Stiles.” She said.

Gingerly, Stiles straddled Lydia and lowered himself to his knees so that he was across her hips. He felt sick in his stomach and closed his eyes and said, “I just want to make it clear that whoever does this kind of _shit_ ought to be castrated and made to lick three day old roadkill off of the hot pavement of the Nevada desert.”

“What Stiles is saying is that he in no way endorses this kind of behavior.” Derek said dryly. “Stiles?”

Stiles muttered something and looked up at Scott. Scott met his eyes and Stiles shook his head. Scott grimaced.

“Right.” Stiles said. He sat back on his haunches. “What do I do- like- I mean-”

Derek hunched down next to him. “One hand here.” He said slowly and put a hand on Lydia's throat. Stiles swallowed. “The other, down by your pants.”

Stiles' eyes snapped up to him and he immediately removed his hands from Lydia's body altogether.

“For realism.” Derek explained. “An attacker is going to want to hold the person down and undo either the victim's pants or his own.”

“Fuck.” Stiles muttered and did as he was told.

Derek looked up at the camera that Isaac was holding. “Putting one hand down is pretty much an end to any pro fight and Lydia will show you why.”

“You're relying on your core strength for this move.” Lydia explained. “First thing you want to do, Isaac, get down by my feet, you want to put your foot on the inside of his, ok?”

“Ok.” Stiles said automatically, already taking note.

Lydia smirked at him.

“Now, you are going plant your other foot as solidly as possible and push up with one side of your hips,” Lydia said and demonstrated. “This will throw your attacker off balance.”

“From here, you can do a couple things.” Derek said and he turned to look over his shoulder to see him and Erica in the same position. “If you are comfortable with it, you can do a triangle hold,” And Erica twisted her legs and suddenly Derek was trapped between Erica's legs and she pushed down with one, forcing Derek's neck into his own shoulder, “And squeeze and squeeze until they pass out.”

“Or you can go with my personal favorite.” Lydia said and she tipped Stiles off of her, he fell on the ground and she was the one on her knees between his legs, “And you punch and punch and punch and you don't stop until something bleeds.”

“Oh god.” Stiles squeaked.

“One more time, but let's do this fast so that they can see what it looks like.” Derek said and helped Erica to her feet.

Lydia laid down again and Stiles got in the same position. He put one hand on her throat, but kept the other one down by her hip on the mat because the implication was enough to make him ill. Lydia smoothly got out of the hold and Stiles was curled up in a ball below her before it was done.

“Ok, I'm out! Done!” He half screamed. “Don't make me bleed!”

There was a few chuckles and then Lydia was helping him to his feet.

“Remember,” Lydia said and slipped an arm around Stiles' waist and Erica leaned into Derek, “Get out, get away, get safe.”

Isaac pressed a button and the red light went off. He gave them a thumbs up.

“Thanks.” Derek said to Stiles and slapped him on the back.

“That was amazing!” Scott said. “I mean-” He shook his head and Stiles gave Lydia a squeeze before stepping away. “Yeah. Amazing.”

“Thanks.” She said and to his surprise, leaned into her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “You think we could just watch a movie in my room tonight?”

“Totally.” Scott said and rubbed her back. She was a little sweaty but that didn't really bother him. “Anything in particular?”

“Little Mermaid.” She said.

“Ok.”

Derek poked his head in the room. Scott hadn't even realized that he left. “So, um. Stiles is puking?”

Scott turned to look at him. “Are you guessing?”

“No, he's definitely puking.” Derek said.

Scott kissed Lydia's nose and said, “Be right back, ok?”

Lydia nodded.

Scott helped Stiles back to their room, with Derek and Lydia in tow.

“Tuck him in,” Lydia said, “I'm going to go shower. Meet me in my room?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Scott said and she kissed his cheek and left the room.

Stiles went to the small bathroom attached to their room and Scott heard the water running. Derek sat down on Scott's bed and picked up a book that was on the table near it that didn't belong to Scott. He flipped it open and leaned against the wall. Scott sat on Stiles' bed.

After a moment Derek said, “He doesn't do well with confrontation.” But didn't look up from his book.

“No, he's fine with it. It's just-” Scott flapped his hand in a way that he wanted to articulate what he didn't want to say.

“I would say that's a point in his favor.” Derek said slowly, turning a page. “That he's not ok with that.”

Scott nodded.

“You aren't either.”

Scott looked down at his hands.

“I mean, you aren't ok with _any_ of it. Are you?” Derek asked.

Scott shook his head.

“I would say that's a point in your favor. You're already doing better than the last guy.” Derek said, his eyes still on the his book.

“Is that why- why you guys do this? I mean, I assume you put these online so that people can watch them.” Scott ventured.

Derek nodded.

“Did the last guy- is that why he- is that why you? Did what you probably didn't do and I have no actual knowledge of?” Scott asked.

“That's something you should ask Lydia. It's her story to tell.” Derek said, the book on his knee now and looking at Scott. “It's her decision to tell you, if at all.”

Scott nodded.

Stiles stumbled out of the bathroom and into his bed behind Scott.

“You can go.” Derek said and tipped his head at the door. “I'll stay with him.”

Derek looked at home on the bed and Stiles looked ok with Derek staying.

“Is that ok with you, Stiles?” Scott asked.

“Yes. Go romance your girlfriend. Derek will buy egg drop soup.” Stiles said from under his blankets.

Scott looked to Derek and Derek was already pulling his phone out of his pocket.

In Lydia's room, Scott laid down on her bed.

He was grateful that Stiles had stepped in when he did, because there was no way he could have done what Derek was asking. He didn't remember everything about his parents breakup, but he remembered enough.

He remembered more than enough.

Lydia came out of her own bathroom in loose shorts and one of Scott's t-shirts. She started the movie and laid down beside Scott and curled into his side.

“So-” She said and cleared her throat. She was facing away from him and she pressed her back into his torso. “The thing is, is that nobody knew. You know? It was hard enough to admit it to myself let alone to anyone else.” She cleared her throat and she pressed Scott's hand into her stomach. His warm, solid presence was grounding. “I could have told Derek, I don't know, a dozen times. I could have just those three little words, _He hits me_ , and Derek would have been there in an instant, he would have killed Jackson. I honestly think he would have.”

“But you loved him.” Scott murmured into her hair.

“Or something like that. I don't know, it's hard to understand my frame of mind back then. I was with him for two years and we were the golden couple that everyone envied. What happened between us, was just- I don't know. It was just something that happened.”

Scott pressed his lips to her hair.

“It wasn't prom.” Lydia whispered. “That was just what we said. I tried to break up with him and he lost it. My parents were gone, they usually are. And- and Derek called the day before prom and I guess he kind of knew something was going. He showed up that day and he had the tux on and the flowers and all of it. He just showed up on my doorstep because he knew how important prom had been for his sister and he didn't want me to miss that because my boyfriend and I broke up.”

“That's so nice of him.” Scott said.

“When I tried to break it off, Ja- he lost it. He started hitting me. Really hitting me. Most of it I could cover up but when I opened the door, I saw that Derek saw something. And it was my- I was wearing long sleeves but I had them rolled up because no one was home. And he saw it. He saw the bruises.”

“I'm so sorry.” Scott said and closed his eyes.

“We talked. For a long time. I told him everything. By the time he left, it was dark and there was another car at his house next door. Cora, she's his sister, she came and we watched TV. She knew. I knew she knew but she didn't make me talk about it. She's my little sister as much as Derek's so she sat with me and when I started crying, she held me.”

Scott rubbed her arm.

“The next morning, I woke up and the police were at my door. They were demanding to know where we were the night before. I told him that we were at home and Derek came down the stairs. I was wearing his t-shirt and boxers. He wasn't wearing a whole lot. We knew what it looked like. But-” She shook her head, “Most of the town thought we were together anyway. It didn't matter.”

Scott sighed and held her close.

“I spent a lot of time in bed. Derek had to come back here. But,” She sighed. “He came back. He always comes back for me. He literally picked me up out of bed and made me shower. He made me eat. He made me get ready. He threatened to do my hair if I didn't. He made me go to dinner with his family. For two months, he made me do a lot of things.” Lydia said. “Then one day, I made him teach me how to fight. He didn't want to. He didn't want to think about anyone putting their hands on me ever again. He said that he would be the one to fight if it came to that. I told him that that was no way to live, for either of us. I screamed, he yelled, we both cried. Finally, I won.”

“Then you started making the videos.” Scott said.

“I'm not the only one. I'm not the only one who is keeping it quiet.” Lydia said. “And if one of them sees what we are doing, and it helps them, then its worth it.”

They watched the movie for a few moments in silence.

“My dad drank. A lot. Alcoholic would be the nice way to put. Raging drunk was more appropriate. When he was drunk, I usually went over to Stiles' house. He lived across the street. But-” Scott cleared his throat and Lydia squeezed his hand. “I don't know. I was probably four or five. He was drunk, pretty much as usual. And he went after my mom. I don't know what I was thinking, I was still just a kid. I got in between them and he knocked me out of the way like I was-” Scott stopped and pressed his face into Lydia's hair, “Like I was a piece of _furniture_ or something. My mom, she tried to fight back but she's smaller than you and my dad was bigger than Derek.”

“Yeah.” Lydia whispered.

“She got a restraining order, he got a slap on the wrist because he was a federal agent, and that was the last time we saw him. He- uh-” Scott laughed, but it was hollow. “He died when I was fifteen. I didn't feel anything. In fact, I had stopped thinking about him until my eighteenth birthday. Turns out he had a lot of stock and they were mine. So I liquidated all of it and now I magically have a college fund.”

“Does that bother you?” Lydia murmured.

“It's the least he could do. Stiles' dad was the one who helped my mom raise me.” Scott said. “It's just money. It doesn't fix anything or make anything better.”

They fell asleep like that, curled around each other.

~~~~

The first attack was reported that night.

~~~~

“Hey, man, I am willing to do pretty much whatever you ask, especially because of,” Stiles grasped Derek's biceps, “But do you _really_ think Lydia would be any safer with me around?” He asked.

“Stiles.” Derek said in a flat tone.

“She could kick my ass. You've seen it. Multiple times.” Stiles whined.

It was four weeks later and three more people had been attacked. Two of the four ended up in the hospital with severe facial lacerations. Three of them were women, one guy.

“Both of you are less likely to be attacked if you are with each other. Just, for my peace of mind, would you please go with her when she has to go places? And not put up a fight?” Derek asked and searched his face. Derek had Disney princess eyes and used them to an unfair advantage.

“Only one guy was attacked.” Stiles muttered, digging his foot in the ground.

“Yeah, and that guy was openly gay. You think your paper on male circumcision went unnoticed?” Derek pointed out.

Stiles winced. “That was purely academic.”

“Stiles.”

“ _Fine_.”

~~~~

“Hey, have you seen my beanie?” Stiles asked Scott. He was looking under his bed.

“Dude, you have twelve beanies. Narrow it down.” Scott said.

“The green and black one.”

“You let Derek borrow it last night when we went for coffee because he said his ears were cold.” Scott said.

“Right. I did do that.” Stiles said and sat on his bed, a red one in his hand. He was tying his shoes and stood up. “I'm going to go to the library for a bit. You good?”

“Hm?” Scott said, looking up from his biology book. “Yeah, I'm going to study and then Lydia is coming over. We might go for food.”

“Alright.” Stiles said and picked up his messenger bag. “I'll see you later.”

Scott waved him off.

Stiles was halfway to the library when his phone rang. “I still want to know how you got my number. And do you have my beanie? The green and black one?”

“I am a man of many talents. No, I don't. I gave it back to you when we came back from coffee.” Derek replied. “Want to get dinner?”

“I would love to but I am on my way to the library. ”

Derek whined. Stiles wondered how they go to this place where Derek Hale was no longer blindingly beautiful but instead whined until Stiles gave in and went to dinner with him but only on the condition that Derek would help him study later.

That was fine though, because that night, Stiles stayed at Derek's much later than he intended to. He slept on Derek's bed. He stayed _with_ Derek.

And when he woke up, Derek was in the kitchen, in his boxers. He looked muzzy but satisfied, sweet and warm. There was a mug in his hands and Stiles took it from him and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“Hm.” Derek said and stroked Stiles' cheekbone.

Someone knocked on the front door.

 _Knocked_ was a bit of an understatement. Pounded was more like it.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles and Stiles shrugged.

Derek opened the door, despite the fact that they were both only in their boxers.

Two uniformed police officers stood at the door and looked at Derek and then Stiles.

“Stiles Stilinski?”

“Yes?” Stiles said. His heartbeat quickened. His father was Sheriff. This was a nightmare in reality.

“You are wanted for questioning-” The first officer began and the other one threw a pair of pants at him, ordered him to get dressed. The rest was lost in a high buzz and he looked to Derek who was looking at him and they were both struck speechless until Stiles was in cuffs and being hauled out of the loft.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled.

“Don't-” Derek said and made to go after him. The officer stopped him and closed the door in his face.

~~~~

“He wouldn't have.” Scott said and he looked sick. “He doesn't- that's not _him_.”

No one had the courage to tell Scott that they knew. That they understood that Stiles was not the one that had been assaulting people all over campus. Instead, Boyd stood at the door and frowned at the floor. Isaac was making food in the kitchen. Erica was staring out the window.

Lydia was at the table, a calendar in front of him.

She was matching up the dates of the assaults to days that they knew they were together with Stiles.

Every single date, Stiles was alone. Studying in his room, in the library.

He had no alibi.

The calendar blurred in front of her face and her hands shook. She wiped her face and shook her head. The latest victim had a green and black beanie in her hands when the ambulance showed up.

Lydia knew Stiles, maybe not as well as Scott but _still_. He was sick the first time he pretended to be the one assaulting her. His papers had more of a social justice skew than her own. This was not who he was.

Lydia believed Scott with all her heart.

But he didn't have an alibi.

~~~~

Stiles sat in a gray interrogation room and looked at his hands.

“Just tell us if you know them, Stiles.” Detective Reginald said. There were photos scattered in front of him of smiling college students, all his age.

Stiles didn't reply.

“We know that you don't have an alibi for any of the nights in question.” He went on. “Just, tell us what you know, son.”

Stiles didn't say anything.

“We can clear this all up right now. If you would just tell us what you know, then we can just let you go.”

Stiles snorted and leaned back in his uncomfortable chair.

“Is this funny to you?” Reginald asked and leaned forward. “Five college kids, all of them beaten to within an inch of their lives and you are laughing?”

Stiles stared at him and it was a blank, flat look.

Reginald flipped open another folder and when he tossed the pictures at Stiles, Stiles looked at them and then glanced away.

“What, you don't like seeing what you did?” Reginald asked. “You don't like seeing the girl's dislocated eye socket? Or the guy's broken fingers, apparently stomped on? That doesn't get your engine going?” Then he emptied another folder in front of Stiles. “What about that? Do you have anything to say about that?”

His missing beanie and college ID were on the table in front of him.

Stiles still didn't look at him but finally spoke.

“I want a lawyer.” He said flatly.

Reginald smirked. “I am sure you do-”

The door flew open and it was like Stiles had called on an angel with a flaming sword and a taste for vengeance.

Instead of wings though, this angel carried a briefcase. She wore high heels and red lipstick. Behind her, a man came in, dignified and elegant. He looked like the very idea of this detective being anywhere near him was an offense to his nature.

“Your interview is over.” The woman said and she looked at the table in front of her and sneered.

“You are not to speak to our client unless we are both present.” The man added. He put a card down on the table. “Hale and Hale law firm. I'm sure you've heard of us.” He added smoothly.

Reginald rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Stiles.” The woman said and hauled him to his feet.

As they were leaving the room, Stiles whispered, “My dad can't afford you.”

“Don't worry about it, sweet cheeks. Your dad didn't call us.” She said. “Chin up. Not a word until we are in the car.”

They hit the press and Stiles was pretty sure that he would have fallen on his face were it not for the woman at his side who pushed him through the crowd and into a car. The elegant man slid in after them and Stiles was in a car that was far more expensive than anything else he'd been in.

“It wasn't me.” Stiles said immediately.

“With Derek's luck, that's kind of surprising.” The woman said, but it was in a fond tone. She offered her hand. “Laura. This is my dad Thomas. It's nice to meet you.”

Stiles shook both of their hands and they sped off to the Derek's apartment, where everyone was, apparently.

Stiles threw himself at Scott first and Scott caught him.

“It wasn't me, I didn't- Scott, I _couldn't_.” Stiles babbled.

Scott caught Stiles and they fell in a heap and Scott was crying and so was Stiles and he held Stiles and put his forehead to Stiles'.

“I know.” Scott said and then Lydia was there, plastering herself to Stiles' back.

“We know. We all know that.” She said into the back of his neck.

“You're going to stay here, all of you, until this is figured out.” Derek said and he wrapped his arms around all of them.

“That's probably not a terrible idea.” Thomas said and sat down at the kitchen island. He was loosening his tie and Laura was taking off her heels.

Scott stood and went first to Laura and then to Thomas. He shook each of their hands and wiped at his face. “I can't thank you enough. I don't- I know that you must have taken a lot of time off for this and I'm happy to pay your retainer-”

Thomas waved him off, “Don't worry about it.”

Stiles stood and Derek and Lydia were both still clinging to him, all three of their faces tear streaked. “I can call my dad, he can get you the money-”

“Nope.” Laura said, stretching her legs out on the couch and sinking into the cushions.

“Really, it's not a problem-” Scott said, looking from Thomas to Laura, “He's my _brother_ and he didn't do this-”

“No one is paying us, that's settled, Isaac, could you please make nachos?” Laura said, an exasperated note in her voice. “We've got lawyer-ing to do and I have a feeling that this might take some nachos.”

“Nachos.” Isaac said and turned back to the kitchen.

Laura's phone rang and she picked it up. “Tell me that you are on it...” She said before going into Derek's room and shutting the door.

“Derek.” Thomas said and raised his bag. Derek pointed to the hall and Thomas excused himself to go to the guest room. When he came out, the suit was gone as was the easy elegance. Laura changed right after him, taking a sweater from Derek and spreading out files and papers on the table.

“Ok, Stiles...”

~~~~

Lydia looked out the door of the library. The study group ran later than she was expecting.

When Stiles had gotten out of jail and the Hales had been able to keep him out, the entire group went into lock down. There was no question about Lydia staying with Derek and with both her and Stiles staying at Derek's, Scott was there too. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were there and Thomas and Laura were constantly on the phone with Stiles.

It had been three weeks since Stiles had been released into Derek's custody, a thing that still made Scott giggle like a small child, but Lydia stopped him with a pointed look.

The thing between Stiles and Derek that had started the night before Stiles had been dragged in to the police station was too new and as far as Lydia could discern, nothing had happened since.

But life had to go on and this study group had gone on until close to midnight and the library was closing and Derek's apartment was a fifteen minute walk from here.

There had been no attacks in the past three weeks, either.

There was talk that it was because Stiles was almost constantly tailed by cops, but Lydia had other ideas.

Throughout the course of the semester, Stiles had lost three ID cards.

The last time that any of them had seen Stiles' favorite green and black beanie was on their way back to the dorms.

Either one could have been easily lost.

Scott nodded and listened to her but then asked the most important question of them all:

 _Who would plant evidence framing Stiles_?

Who indeed, Lydia noted.

She stepped out of the library building and dialed Derek's number.

“Where are you?” He asked. He sounded half asleep and then he said, “Lydia, holy shit, it's midnight.”

“I know, I'm sorry.”

“I'll come get you.” He said and there was the sound of sheets moving in the background and Derek shushing Stiles.

“No, the library is already kicking me out.” Lydia said. “Just stay on the phone with me.”

“Lydia-” He started.

“It's fine.” She reassured him. “What was all that time in the gym for anyway, if not for this?”

“I don't want you in an unnecessary amount of harm's way.” Derek growled.

“Remember when I was seven and that kid pushed me off the swing and you came across the playground like you were going to kill him?” Lydia said.

Derek huffed.

“But Cora got there first?” Lydia continued and continued walking. “The Hales have always been there for me. You guys always watched my back.”

“And now you're out there alone, Lydia-”

“Hey, I'm on my way home. Don't I always make my way back to you?” Lydia said, false bravado covering her words.

“I don't know. I think its the kid in my guest room you are really looking forward to seeing.” Derek muttered. She walked onward but heard a tapping, something she couldn't figure out.

“Don't tell me that Derek Hale is jealous of Scott McCall?” Lydia mocked and glanced behind her.

There was no one. Just a creeping darkness.

“I'm not jealous.” Derek said.

“You're just mad that you are not the number one man in my life.”

Derek sighed. “So I'm a little jealous.”

“Well, I'm a little mad that Stiles got to claim my side of the bed and you didn't even try to offer it to me first.” Lydia said.

Derek laughed.

“Are you guys-” Lydia started.

“We're taking it slow is what we are. Right now he's sleeping in my bed because of nightmares, but-” Derek stopped himself. “He'll be ok.”

“Of course he will.” Lydia said and there it was again, some kind of noise, something that she couldn't place. “Derek, maybe you should-”

And then it was silent and Lydia was on her stomach and her phone was skidding away from her as she watched it, all of it in slow motion. She landed painfully on her bag, the books and her laptop digging into her stomach.

She wasn't even on the sidewalk anymore, but some kind of dirt path. There was a heavy weight on her back, on her hips and it was too fucking _real_. This wasn't the gym with its mats and Derek to calm her if it got too much.

No, this was dirt in her mouth, her bag tangled around her, and there were hands on her hips, spinning her around.

He had a mask on.

And it was definitely a man, from what Lydia could feel.

“No, no, _no_!” Lydia screamed and she kicked, but the guy was already settled on her hips and it wasn't the very slight weight of Stiles or even the considerable weight of Boyd. No, this had intent behind it.

He struck her across the face.

For a second, she was dazed and it was like being tossed back to the first time Derek showed her how to fight and how to get out of this move in particular:

“ _Any person who is going to try and do this is a coward, let's get that straight. They are going to try and take a piece of you that you don't want to give, ok?”_

_Lydia, on her back, nodded up at Derek. He was standing above her._

“ _Anything goes, Lydia. Don't think that you have to be civilized. He's trying to take something from you, a piece of you. What do you do?” Derek asked and dropped his weight across her hips._

_Panic had seized her then and it seized her now._

“ _Lydia. What do you do?”_

“ _Fight.” Lydia growled and shook her head, held her panic back. It was for another time. Now, she had to learn what to do._

She had been doing this for _years_. She had made her best friend teach her how to fight and now was the time she needed to use it.

Lydia brought her arms up to her head and the guy above her laughed.

“Still haven't learned shit, huh, princess?”

The nickname alone was enough to make her puke.

That's what Jackson used to call her.

She was still screaming wildly, mostly wordlessly.

Lydia heard the clank of a belt buckle loosening and then-

Then it felt like a kind of peace descended over her. Like a blanket, like a warm afternoon at the Hale house, like the sweetest cupcake, like waking up in Scott's arms.

Lydia twisted her legs and it was so fucking easy. It was a triangle hold and he tried to stand up, but the sheer amount of pressure that Lydia was exerting on his neck, pushing his throat into his own shoulder was cutting off his air supply faster than he could deal with. He was trying to punch her with his free hand but the strikes were rapidly losing power.

There was blood on her face and her lip was swelling, she could feel it already-

There were steps approaching, fast, too fast for Lydia to be ok with, but really she could only deal with one thing at a time.

The only thing Lydia saw were the boots and then there was a kick to the attacker's jaw and he instantly stopped struggling and went limp in Lydia's grasp.

She looked up at a girl her own age, curly brown hair, and pale skin. They stared at each other for a long second.

“You're going to kill him if you keep that up.” The brunette whispered.

“I know.” Lydia murmured back.

“Are you going to? Because if you are, I am going to turn around and walk away. No witnesses.” She said.

Lydia looked down at the guy, turning blue now.

But that wasn't who Lydia was, that wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to go home, she wanted to love Scott, she wanted to spend a weekend with him, she wanted to study with Stiles, she wanted to model for Erica, she wanted _Derek_ -

And Lydia loosened her hold and the brunette was shoving him off of her and pulling Lydia away but they were both shaking so badly that the brunette fell and Lydia ended up in her lap and the brunette was holding her and they were gasping for breath-

“It's ok. We're ok. We're ok.” She was telling Lydia.

“We're ok.” Lydia murmured.

More people were approaching and it might have been Lydia screaming, but it was probably Derek who skidded to a stop when he saw an unconscious masked person, Lydia and a stranger, and her things scattered everywhere on the dirt and the sidewalk.

Scott and Stiles were right behind him.

“Lydia?” Scott said softly and approached her slowly.

She nodded and it was a quick, jerky movement.

“You know these guys?” The brunette asked.

“My boyfriend.” She said and Scott was there, crouching in front of her, petting her hair back. “My brother.” She croaked out when Derek knelt too. “And my friend.” She said when Stiles was there.

“Oh good.” The girl said and her voice cracked. “Because I don't think we could have taken these three.” And then she was crying, great, wracking sobs that shook both of them and so was Lydia and so was Derek and Scott and that's how the police found them.

~~~~

It was Jackson.

He had lost touch with reality after prom and started stalking Lydia and Derek. It hit a fever pitch when Lydia and Scott became an obvious thing.

So he went after Stiles.

In Jackson's diseased thinking, if he could hurt Derek, he could hurt Lydia. To hurt Derek would be to break his trust in someone he cared about.

Stiles was the easy target.

Stealing the beanie and his ID was also easy.

But the long game was never Jackson's style. So he waited until Lydia was alone and attacked her.

The police found duct tape, rope, knives, and a blow torch in his car that was parked nearby.

Allison Argent had just happened to be walking by, coming back from a late night study date with a friend of hers, TA in the sociology department.

Initially, the police were bothered by the fact that they were both walking home alone so late at night, but Lydia told them her predicament and Allison informed them that her father was the head of a security team that worked with A list movie stars. She knew how to handle herself.

“I think she's my new best friend.” She told Derek one night.

Derek pretended to be offended.

Their lives went back to some kind of normal after that, except for Stiles spending a lot more time at Derek's and Allison making a surprised appearance at their group gatherings, on Isaac's arm. She and Derek rapidly fell into a conversation about fighting techniques and work out routines and Isaac rolled his eyes at Lydia and she smirked.

Lydia fell asleep in Scott's arms more often than not and he was there to wake her from the nightmares and hold her close until they passed.

A year passed and she went back home with Scott and met his mom. There were hugs and tears and late night conversations about their shared experiences.

Lydia loved her.

And she didn't get threatened with a loaded shotgun, which was more than what Derek could say.

Another year passed and she was living with Derek and Scott and Stiles in a much bigger house, studying for her finals when Erica strode through the door one day.

She slapped something down on the table in front of Lydia and Lydia studied it.

Plane tickets.

To Milan.

“You're kidding.” She said to Erica.

Their screams brought everyone running.

Another year passed and Stiles was out running and Derek was teaching and Scott was grading and it was just Allison and Erica and Lydia in the house.

“I don't know what I'd do without you.” Lydia said to them.

They smiled because they wouldn't know what they would have done without her, ever.

Another year passed and Erica took them to Paris for her newest show.

Scott proposed under the Eiffel Tower.

Allison got the picture.

Erica designed her dress and Stiles cried at the wedding.

Derek walked her down the aisle and stood at her side, like he always did.

Scott cried more than Stiles.

It was easy and sweet and everything that Lydia had hoped to find in a boy in high school but found in a man later on in her life. Neither one of them were her end or her beginning but it was Scott who understood that it was his privilege to be at her side, to hear her talk late into the night, and later on, to stay at home with their children.

 

 


End file.
